


The Lucky Ones

by daejaeshechka



Category: CNBLUE (Band), MIB - Fandom
Genre: Idiots, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Везенье - оно такое.То тебя везет, то тебя не везет.





	The Lucky Ones

Енхва проснулся с ощущением конкретного бодуна.   
В кромешной пустоте в районе затылка били кувалдой, верхняя губа треснула раньше, чем он попытался ее облизать, а вместе с солнечным светом из окна, полоснувшим по глазам, когда он чуточку их приоткрыл, мозг пронзила поразительнейшая и неприятно-необъяснимая мысль.   
Он спал на руке Джоншина.   
На руке голого Шина, на чей сосок сейчас он смотрит тупейшим взглядом, осторожно потряхивая побухивающей кувалдой головой, как будто от встряски что-то встанет на место и объяснит…  
Енхва не любит банальностей и не хочет верить в очевидное.   
Кровать скрипит, когда он осторожно садится, но Джоншина скрип не будит, и Енхва блюдет внутреннее достоинство, когда оглядывается вокруг не в ужасе, а просто хмуро: обычный номер.   
Может, нормальная гостиница, но скорее всего бордельного типа, потому что кроме кровати, старого телека и стула мебели нет.   
Енхва очень не любит банальностей, но отрицать очевидное становится труднее, когда лежащей на тумбочке ему на глаза попадается кучка серебристо-черных квадратиков.   
Презервативы вызывают в нем море эмоций.  
Где-то под мрачной и на вид обездвиженной поверхностью.   
Медленно Енхва поворачивает голову и смотрит на раздражающе расслабленное во сне лицо Шина.   
Крайне печально, что ему хочется обвинить во всем младшего и сказать: «Это все он виноват. Иначе быть не может…»  
«Ведь не мог же я сам?»  
«И как, интересно, я сам не мог: сверху или снизу?»  
Внезапная мысль заставляет Енхва сдернуть одеяло с ног, но ажиотаж быстро спадает: у него болит не то место, которое должно болеть, а, нахрен, все тело целиком.   
Пару секунд он рассматривает свои ноги, потом складки шелковистой ткани, мнущиеся на локтях – пижама с какими-то японскими мотивами, со страшными лицами гейш и вишневыми лепестками. Становится интересно, почему на нем трусы и верх от пижамы, а на Джоншине (приготовившись увидеть непоправимое, он приподнял одеяло над младшим и проверил) ничего и пижамные штаны, принадлежащие его верху.   
Страдать от провалов в памяти одному начинает раздражать, и Енхва трясет Шина за голое плечо.   
Джоншин сонно мычит и поворачивается на бок, к окну.   
Енхва не менее напряженно смотрит на его голую спину и как он вытягивает левую руку вдоль подушки.   
На его безымянном пальце блестит кольцо, которое Енхва знает так же хорошо, как самого Джоншина, но почему оно там, где сейчас надето, готов объяснить только ехиденький шепоток внутри: «Ну а чо? Он же тебе нравился, а уже года два по всем законам хоть на холодильнике женись… Ты напился, сделал предложение, он согласился, вы потра…»  
Грубо обрывая внутренний монолог, Енхва снова упрямо мотает головой и, окончательно содрав одеяло с себя и Шина, принимается еще энергичнее трясти того за плечо.   
Джоншин разлепляет свои огромные навыкае глаза и пару раз тупо моргает, рассматривая Енхва в ответ, готовый от обиды на грубое пробуждение нарисовать на лице очередной бичфейс…  
Секунд пять пролетают в полном молчании.   
А потом Джоншин начинает ржать.  
Упирается локтями в кровать, кадык от смеха дергает шею, волосы на задранной в приступе хохота голове елозят по наволочке, а сам он тыкает пальцем старшему в лицо и, видимо, не находит слов.   
Один только ржач.   
Немного обиженный, Енхва поджимает губы и в полировке на спинке кровати видит свое лицо.   
Даже в отражении видно, как синева фингала покрывает левый глаз. 

 

@

 

\- Да ты понимаешь, она же даже не знает, кто я, - говорил Енхва. – Она меня за так просто любит.   
Джоншин, насколько позволяла лень, делал понимающее лицо и, подпирая щеку ладонью, искоса глядел на фотографию, вставленную за пластик бумажника Енхва, который тот специально вытащил, чтобы похвастаться своей девушкой.   
Девушкой, которой собирался сделать предложение.   
\- Она тут работает, официанткой, два на два, - продолжал трещать Енхва, влюбленными глазами оглаживая фотографию. – Я даже кольцо приготовил. Опять же, с вами со всеми ее познакомлю, чтобы знала, что я не какой-то там неизвестный…  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Джоншин.   
Он имел обыкновение ограничиваться коротким «Ну да» или гримасами, которые остальные ласково именовали «бичфейсами», и редко досказывал свои мысли вслух, например: «Один их альбом продержался в столичном чарте неделю, но он погодил бы именовать себя звездой национального масштаба».  
Но это же Енхва.   
\- Красивое, правда? – Енхва в доказательство своих намерений вытащил из кармана куртки красную коробочку, внутри которой в бархатной щели было зажато серебристое колечко, а Джоншин в доказательство своего глубокого участия в романтическом помешательстве приятеля и коллеги закусил ломтик говядины редисом.   
Джоншину казалось странным, что новая (или он должен сказать «новее, чем предыдущая»?) девушка Енхва понятия не имеет, чем он занимается и кто он такой, поэтому Джоншин кончиками пальцев развернул к себе бумажник и еще раз пригляделся к фотографии.   
Кудри, много кудрей – это первое впечатление. Темная кожа латиноамериканки и полные, как у мулатки, губы в сочетании с азиатским разрезом глаз производили второе, более странное впечатление.   
Поверх зажатого в палочках куска редиса Джоншин посмотрел на все еще с тупой улыбкой перечисляющего достоинства своей будущей невесты (или свои собственные?) старшего и родил очередное заинтересованное «Ага».  
Мулатка, в принципе, могла и не знать ничего о новорожденных звездах корейской инди-сцены.   
Но по-прежнему более вероятным казалось предположить, что Енхва опять влюбился в аферистку.   
\- Куда все разбрелись-то? – Енхва вывалился из облака своих восторгов и сердито осмотрелся по сторонам – ни Джонхёна, ни Минхёка в полумраке бара было не видно.   
Джоншин тоже не знал, куда они ушли, зато знал, почему.   
Слышал, как Минхёк прохихикал Хёну на ухо, что влюбленные разговорчики у него уже в печенках сидят, и утянул соседа курить на улицу в осенний туман.   
Джоншин бы утянулся за ними, но не успел.   
А, может, было слишком лень грубостью задевать песочные замки Енхва – почему-то он чувствовал себя обязанным сидеть с ним, угукать, когда он пускает пузыри, поглаживая кольцо, и задумчиво жевать редис, чтобы Енхва имел удовольствие побыть ребенком, но не брошенным.   
Минхёк нарисовался за спиной Енхва с улыбкой до ушей и, сфокусировав свои смеющиеся глазки-полумесяцы на Джоншине, как ни в чем не бывало объявил:  
\- Я вернулся!  
В тот момент Шину показалось, что Минхёк что-то радостно перекладывает из спрятанного под подолом рубашки прозрачного пакетика в карман одной из курток, висящих на стойке за диваном, на котором невнимательный ко всему на свете Енхва сучит ножками в ожидании, когда роза его души заступит на смену в стремном баре на сеульских задворках.   
Джоншину даже кажется, что куртка никак не может принадлежать Минхёку, который пришел в толстовке и сейчас в ней же, но поскольку его собственная верхняя одежда на нем, он решает, что его не касается.   
Зато Енхва, видимо, привлечен шорохом за своей спиной и оборачивается к Минхёку с вопросом:  
\- Тебе еще что-нибудь заказать? – надо полагать, он еще и чувствует себя обязанным.  
\- Да… Да, пиво, - от улыбки Минхёка едва ли не искрит, а Енхва, видно, даже хочет уже спросить, что он там, за его спиной, делал с одеждой Джонхёна, но Минхёк коварно извлекает пользу из влюбленной несообразительности старшего, протягивая руки: - Давай куртку повешу? Жарко же тут, а сколько нам еще… эту твою… подругу ждать – неизвестно.   
Минхёк – хороший человек, и глупо подозревать его в чем-то таком, поэтому Енхва расстается со своей кожаной курткой, протягивая ее барабанщику, чтобы повесил на эту самую стойку, а потом щелкает над головой пальцами, привлекая внимание официанта.   
Секунды три-четыре Минхёк смотрит на длинноного парня, перегнувшегося через барную стойку, который шепчется с хозяином-барменом, как официант оборачивается, когда замечает, что из глубины зала ему щелкают за новым заказом, и какое экзотическое у него лицо.   
Длинные волосы, заколотые на затылке, Минхёк готов поклясться, ни чем иным, как палочками для еды, придают ему слишком женский вкус.   
Какой-то непонятный ажиотаж охватывает Минхёка (то ли стрельнутая у Хёна сигарета, то ли это, вообще-то – хоть Енхва и не в курсе – не первый его бар за этот вечер), и он нелепо переступает своими кедами на месте и смотрит на Джоншина.   
Подсознание отмечает белые полоски на подошве кроссовок и что волосы у второго гитариста такие же длинные, как у официанта, только ничем не забранные и натуральные черные.   
\- А Хён где? – спрашивает Минхёк у Джоншина, который смотрит на него со все растущим подозрением в своих больших глазах, хоть выражение его лица опять больше похоже на бичфейс.   
\- Откуда я знаю? – говорит Шин. – Вы же вместе ушли.   
\- А… - кивает Минхёк. – Ну тогда пойду его найду, наверно.   
Когда Минхёк испаряется так же бесследно, как возник две-три минуты назад, Джоншин бормочет себе под нос:  
\- Двое упоротых, - и его непонятно откуда взявшуюся обиду на излишне веселого Минхёка (пока он сидит тут и вынужден слушать влюбленный лепет их лидера и солиста) не останавливает ни насмешливый взгляд светловолосого официанта, поднявшего голову от блокнотика, в который он записывал заказ Енхвы, ни недоумевающий от самого старшего.   
Минхёк нечаянно икает в рукав своей толстовки, запинается за выдвинутый стул и обводит полупустой зал бара глазами. Несмотря на то, что народа немного, музыка играет достаточно громко, чтобы люди за соседними столами не слышали друг друга, и Минхёк думает, что этот бар, в который позвал их Енхва, какой-то подозрительный бар. Хозяин кивает каждому влезающему на высокий стул перед стойкой как своему знакомому и не спрашивает, что налить, когда наливает, а белобрысого официантика все подзывают просто «Эй, Каннам, повтори!»  
Шестое чувство, возможно, предупредило бы чувствительного ко всему такому Минхёка, что им лучше убраться отсюда подальше, но он был слишком занят тем, что в глубине души хихикал над Джоншином – естественно, тот не знал, что Минхёк специально потерялся от Джонхёна минут на десять, чтобы кое-что прикупить за ближайшим углом.   
Сонная девица за кассой круглосуточного супермаркета даже глаза разлепила, пока отсчитывала Минхёку «пятьдесят презервативов» - наверно, решила, что мнущийся перед ней в белых кедах и толстовке Минхёк школьник, выигравший где-то самую безумную ночь в своей жизни.   
Нет, Кан Минхёк давно уже вырос – если он встанет к линейке, которой меряют рост, бегунок остановится на ста восьмидесяти сантиметрах или что-то около того.   
Вот только не придумали еще линейку, которой можно мерять внутренний возраст, и ребенку в Минхёке можно дать навскидку – лет двенадцать-тринадцать.   
И тринадцатилетний Минхёк ржет тупо, как лошадь, когда в ночном осеннем тумане за дверями полуподвального бара находит Джонхёна, степенно раскуривающего с каким-то парнем философскую сигарету, и за плечо поворачивает его к себе.   
Парень смотрит на то, как Минхёк хихикает и смешно тянет рукава толстовки на быстро замерзающие в ночном холоде пальцы, и в глазах его таки и плывет «Удолбался, что ли?», а Джонхён смотрит внимательно и чуть озабоченно.   
И даже о дымящейся в пальцах сигарете забывает.   
Минхёка это смешит еще больше: а вот не надо было над ним издеваться!   
В той забегаловке, из которой их с Джонхёном вытащил Енхва, гитарист заставлял его идти знакомиться к парочке фигуристых барышень, тоскующих возле стойки, а потом ржал до слез в глазах, когда Минхёк не смог их очаровать, а только покраснел до самых кончиков ушей, бросил «Простите, я перепил» и удрал в туалет умываться холодной.   
Джонхён заставил его примерить на лицо все оттенки пунцового, и теперь Минхёк улыбался ему в мерцающем неоновыми огнями тумане и думал, что будет отмщен, когда из карманов Джонхёна посыплется все ЭТО…  
Он же до сих пор живет с мамой…

 

@

 

Джоншин не понимал.   
Не понимал, как этому скользкому официантику удается его раздражать одним своим видом. Пока ставил пивные кружки на стол, женоподобный уродец (ну ладно, далеко не уродец, но все же) успел спасти локоть Енхвы от пятен на рубашке и сырный соус от переворачивания, очаровательно улыбнулся отбеленными зубами Минхёку, едва не скопировав его глаза-полумесяцы, и объяснил Джонхёну, как найти туалет, чтобы тот смог спокойно смыть с себя сигаретный запах, пока Енхва не разорался про здоровый образ жизни.   
И только на Шина посмотрел так, как будто говорил: «На этой территории имеет право находиться только одна сучка. И это я».   
Джоншин забрал свое пиво и посмотрел в ответ взглядом «Ну это мы еще посмотрим», а потом и вовсе скис над своей кружкой: Енхва больше влюбленные трели не чирикал, а с увлечением пилил ножом курицу в салате (молодец, что сказать – и о душевном комфорте позаботился, и о желудке не забыл), а Минхёк, наверно, решил что-то Джонхёну подержать, потому что ускакал вслед за ним в туалет.   
Шин ухмыльнулся и сдул пену с кружки – уже хотелось просто домой. Лежать на диван и стонать, как он никому не нужен, и пусть потом кому-нибудь будет стыдно.   
Но о мыслях второго гитариста, никто, конечно, догадаться не мог, потому что лицо его почти всегда выражало только бичфейс.   
Зато Енхва, напрасно решивший выпендриваться с помощью вилки и ножа, с остервенением пилил жесткую курятину, пока нечто с его тарелки не улетело метким плевком ему в лицо.   
В их группе, конечно, в чести была жалость и сострадание к неуклюжести ближнего своего (а уклюжих в их группе и вовсе не было), но проявлять жалость и сострадание принято было уже отсмеявшись. Вот и Шин нашел в себе капельку участия только после того, как Енхва задергался на своем диване, шипя сквозь сжатые губы:  
\- Черт! Черт! Горчица!  
Джоншин перегнулся через стол, не без труда оторвал руки старшего от лица и чистой салфеткой провел по покрасневшему глазу от внешнего уголка к внутреннему.   
\- Бали-и-и-н, - скулил Енхва.   
\- Не моргай, - строго приказал Шин. – Слеза наберется, тогда смоется.   
То ли Енхва поверил, то ли просто некуда было деваться, но какое-то время он покорно смотрел на нагнувшегося к нему младшего, на распустившиеся за его плечом волосы...   
И покорно ждал слезы.   
А ее все не было. Только очень-очень жгла горчица и казалось, что глаз сейчас вытечет.   
А потом Джоншин еще сильнее нагнулся и тупо дунул ему в лицо.   
Енхва бы за это дал ему по уху, если бы воздух не полоснул по горящему белку, а вслед за этим раздраженный глаз оросила благодатная слеза. 

 

@

 

Никто не мог бы объяснить две вещи: почему его нос так любит чужие дела и зачем он дразнит ЕГО.   
Наверно, просто потому, что боженька наградил тролльской натурой.   
Юноша хмыкает, когда опускает телефон, и увеличивает получившуюся фотографию, раздвигая пальцы на дисплее: камера у него хорошая, и несмотря на неяркий свет в зале, лицо парня, одного из четверки, занявшей столик в углу, хорошо видно.   
Принимая десятков по пять заказов за ночь, он редко (настолько редко, насколько в этот бар заглядывают симпатяги) развлекается тем, что составляет рейтинги привлекательности.  
И уж тем более исключительно редко попадаются экземпляры, которые могут составить (только никому не рассказывайте) конкуренцию великому и неподражаемому Очжисану, так что этого парня, который делал заказ на всех четверых и не справился с куриной ногой, можно назвать если не звездой, то чем-то вроде.   
Второго, с длинными волосами, которого его камера поймала в такой интимной позе, через стол наклонившимся к лицу приятеля, при большом желании тоже можно было причислить к категории «ну так, ничего, выше среднего»…  
Впрочем, это, скорее, за неподражаемый бичфейс.   
\- Каннам! Не спи! – рявкнул бартендер, любимый хозяин и одновременно в удаленном японском колене дядя молодого человека, имя которого читалось Ясуо, но в этой стране произносилось как «Каннам», выставив на стойку две тарелки с горячей лапшой.   
Каннам, ответив раздраженным:  
\- Щас-с-с… Не ори на меня, - быстренько приписал к только что сделанной исподтишка сомнительной фотографии «Хорошенький какой, я бы замутил, а ты?» и отправил на номер, который мог набрать не глядя, просто по привычке.   
Будучи племянником самого законопослушного подданного Его императорского Величества в этой стране и хозяина бара, посетители которого занимались вещами только с натяжкой называемыми легальными, Каннам легко принял свое звездное положение: он улыбался до ушей, когда к нему (в рамках приличий, по-другому под ястребиным взглядом узких островных глаз из-за стойки ни у кого бы не получилось) приставали, шутил с завсегдатаями и, самое главное, помалкивал обо всем, о чем не должен был знать.   
Вот и сейчас, усладив взгляд похожего на китайца господина своим божественным обликом дурочки, заправляющей за ушко выбившуюся прядь волос, Каннам поспешил обратно к стойке, чтобы (нетерпение уже заставляло на полном серьезе теребить выбившуюся прядь) открыть сообщение и прочитать ответ.   
И без того немаленькие, глаза Каннама еще больше увеличились, когда он прочитал: «Каннам??? Что это???», а потом имя отправителя – «Хелена».   
«А, ну правильно, - спохватился Каннам. – Хангиль – Хелена – Хоншик»  
Сранодолбаная телефонная книга.   
«Номером ошибся, извиняй», - раздраженный Каннам отправил сообщение девушке, которая работала вместе с ним, и шумно вздохнул.   
Можно было смело ставить пива на то, что он через часок другой просто позвонит Хангилю, чтобы среди ночи послушать, как он злится, разбуженный только по той простой причине, что Каннам идиот. 

 

@

 

Девушка уже даже спустила ноги с любимого леопардового дивана – пора было на работу – когда входящее сообщение в корне изменило ее планы.   
Каннам правда постарался – Енхву на фоторгафии не узнать было нельзя – а что за дура там с ним с длинными волосами, ее мало интересовало.   
Надо было просто поддержать образ – поэтому она завалила Каннама вопросительными знаками, как школьница. А завтра еще позвонит и скажет, что увольняется, деньги за отработанные полмесяца старый японец Нори может засунуть себе в жопу, но в баре она больше не появится, потому что любимый человек, которому она доверила свое нежное сердце, имел наглость целоваться там с какой-то шлюшенцией.   
Каннам через полминуты прислал сообщение с извинениями, и девушка с искреннейшим удовольствием втянула ноги в носочках обратно под плед и затыкала в телефон, только уже другому адресату:  
«Завтра утром будь у меня».   
Ответа пришлось ждать не много ни мало пять минут, зато он ее полностью удовлетворил:  
«Окей, пиранья души моей. Нашла повод громко исчезнуть?»  
«А то», - с ухмылкой отослала ответ пиранья души абонента, забитого в ее телефоне как «Сардинка Хёкки». 

 

@

 

С Енхва еще не сошла краснота, вызванная горчичным выстрелом в глаз, как он успел получить новый удар под дых вибрацией своего собственного телефона в кармане джинсов.   
Сообщение состояло всего из одной короткой фразы «Больше на глаза мне не показывайся», и Енхва долго соображал, почему.  
Даже когда развернул фотографию, даже когда узнал на ней себя и Джоншина (какая такая сука только сделала этот снимок?) – до него все равно не доходило, за что его девушка отправила его нахер.   
Что он сделал-то?  
Джоншин выпучил на него свои кинг-сайз глаза и спросил:  
\- Ты че? – а потом долго смотрел в экран телефона, который протянул ему Енхва.   
Тоже, видимо, не понимал, за что и почему.   
По правде сказать, Джоншина больше интересовала личность фотографа, и он мог бы поклясться, что если он сейчас встанет и даст в зубы этому раздражающему официанту, виновато поглядывающему на их стол от стойки, то окажется прав. 

 

@

 

Ясуо-старший давно хотел избавиться от телефона, который стоял в баре у него под стойкой, потому что когда он звонил, то это не приносило ничего хорошего.   
Единственным плюсом этого старого чертова телефона было то, что он был обычным телефоном, одним из тех, что он пользовался всю жизнь, пока все что можно не заменили мобильники и куча модного цифрового хламья – а в определенных кругах существовало убеждение, что, за неимением соответствующей отставшей от жизни аппаратуры, некоторым структурам, например, трудно получить доступ к разговору.   
Впрочем, Каннам как-то говорил, что это неправда – с этой мыслью Ясуо поднял трубку и сказал сухое:  
\- Алло.   
Трубка затрещала, из нее посыпались помехи, как будто человек на том конце стоял где-то между полюсами электромагнита, пока, наконец, до Ясуо не долетел голос, который он не мог бы не узнать:  
\- …насчет малю-ю-юсенькой услуги, Така-сан?  
\- Какой еще услуги? – грубо отозвался Ясуо, скользя глазами по залу.   
Вон Каннам бегает с подносом… Вот братишки, явно шпана, цепочки золотые. Вот еще одни, тоже из темных переулков. Парочка идиотов за столиком в углу. Опять Каннам с подносом…  
Как пить дать же кто-то из этих нагрешил. В смысле, за минусом Каннама и идиотов.   
\- Человек… будут искать… - шипела трубка. - … Минхёк… Я разберусь.   
Ясуо выругался и едва не ударил телефон – за окном 2025, а разговор до сих пор прерывается на самых интересных местах.   
\- Как? – переспросил Ясуо. – Пан Минхёк? Кан?   
\- Угу, - хмыкнули в трубке. – Ты только уж постарайся, чтобы они… были неагрессивные, я в долгу не останусь.   
\- Хорошо, - ответил Ясуо, но на том конце уже отключились.   
Когда Ясуо-старший положил коротко пикающую трубку на рычаг, оказалось, что племянничек лежит на стойке и сверкает на него любопытными глазами.   
\- Кто это? – спросил Каннам.   
\- Не твое дело, - отрезал Ясуо, которого вездесущесть младшего иногда побешивала до того, что у него воспалялся желчный пузырь, но, очевидно, напрасно, потому что Каннам накрутил на палец прядку своих выбеленных волос и, хитро глянув на него из-под ресниц, пропел:  
\- Кто такой Кан Минхёк? Вон те ребята, - Каннам кивнул через плечо на столик в тени идиотского китайского навеса с фонариками, - спрашивали о каком-то Минхёке.   
\- А ты бы лез поменьше в чужие дела, целее будешь, - посоветовал Ясуо племяннику. – Что они заказали?  
\- Четыре пива, - фыркнул обиженный Каннам, сваливаясь со стойки.   
Не то чтобы в первый раз ему сказали сидеть тихо – и не то чтобы в первый раз он игнорировал.   
Чтобы не думать о том, что жизнь (в рамках этого конкретного дня) не удалась, Каннам достал мобильник и, предварительно убедившись, что он на этот раз набирает правильный номер, нажал на дозвон.   
Часы на телефоне показывают пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого.   
Рановато спать, Очжисан. 

 

@

 

Почесывая красноватую лысину, Ясуо-старший капельками из пипетки насыщал золотистое пиво в кружках квинтессенцией знаний своего народа о разнообразных изменяющих сознание травах.   
Старика безумно раздражало, что он не смог отказать человеку, просившему у него о «малю-ю-юсенькой услуге», но это не значило, что он намерен расстараться, выполняя ее так, чтобы из кожи вылезти.   
«К черту, - пробормотал Ясуо. – Загнутся еще»  
Пена на пиве немножко посинела, и Ясуо пришлось снять ее ложкой – в остальном все было в порядке. Только очень привередливый вкус учуял бы в запахе хмеля что-то постороннее.   
Племяшка стоял локтем на стойке и, беседуя с кем-то по телефону («Опять с этим своим больше-чем-друг-гопником», - скривившись, подумал Ясуо) раздраженно топал кроссовком в пол, как будто тихо внутри себя кого-то хотел убить.   
\- Каннам! – окликнул Ясуо.   
Племянничек не повернулся даже чтобы с крысиной мордой на лице прошипеть ему свое обычное «Щас! Не ори на меня!», и Ясуо дал ему еще один шанс и немного времени, пока набирал четыре пива и для идиотов в углу.   
Но Каннам, видимо, не оценил почтительности, с которой Ясуо не имел желания влезать в его отношения с гопником, и, когда четыре нормальных стакана и четыре модифицированных неким экстрактом стояли на стойке, все так же препирался с этим пропади-он-пропадом кем-то:  
\- Ты! Вообще ни разу меня не услышал! – прикрывая динамик ладошкой, Каннам устраивал пропади-он-пропадом гопнику разнос. – А я ведь предупреждал!... И вообще я старше!  
\- Каннам! – Ясуо всего лишь первый год позволял себя обманывать и думал, что женоподобный племяшка хрупок, как китайский фарфор. Когда он имел удовольствие наблюдать, как фарфоровый Каннам без труда выворачивает своему гопнику руки и трескает ему подносом по спине, Ясуо переменил мнение и даже начал получать некое садистское удовольствие, когда своими старческими подагрическими пальцами вцеплялся в плечо младшего и тряс его, пока он не придет в сознание. – Каннам! Вот эти четыре за столик в угол, а эти вон тем, которые искали… Смотри не перепутай!  
Каннам фыркнул что-то нечленораздельное, раздраженно сбросил с себя руку старика и принялся составлять кружки на поднос, все еще продолжая тираду в телефон:  
\- Да если бы тебе было не все равно, разве я бы тут оставался?

 

@

 

\- Я должен все ей объяснить! – негодовал Енхва, порываясь встать с дивана. – Это же… по-идиотски глупо…  
Совместными усилиями с Джоншином они двумя мужскими умами постигли женскую логику и додумались до того, что Хелена приняла Шина за женщину.   
Шину это ни капельки не польстило, поэтому он хмуро отозвался:  
\- Ну иди и объясняй, - тем более что за мерзким, каким-то не по внешности низким голосом официанта, который не стеснялся продолжать беседу по зажатому плечом мобильнику, пока составлял кружки с пивом на их стол, его реплики все равно было не слышно.   
\- Она трубку не берет, - могильным голосом отозвался Енхва.   
\- Завтра объяснишь, - предложил новое решение Джоншин, через стекло пивной кружки глядя на расплывающийся силуэт старшего.   
Пиво – лучший антидот против чужой глупости и влюбленности, а если уж это все смешалось в одно, как в Енхве, то он намерен смотреть на него не иначе как через дно опустевшей кружки.   
\- Да какой завтра, - Енхва и без того был прыгуч и порывист, а теперь и вовсе неврастенично перемещался на диване, зажимая мобильник в руке, в поисках решения для неразрешимой подставы, в которой оказался почему-то козлом отпущения. – Завтра она еще сильнее разозлится, будет думать, что я с этой бабой… ну, то есть с тобой…  
Джоншин подавился пивом и вынужден был вытереть подбородок салфеткой.   
\- Нет, - в конце концов Енхва пришел к какому-то решению и засобирался. – Я должен сейчас…   
Джоншин по-прежнему не думал, что это хоть как-то его касается, и упрямо тянул пиво, пока Енхва не уставился на него:  
\- Ты со мной идешь. Как я без тебя объяснять буду?   
Джоншин второй раз подавился пивом.   
И нет, не из-за самой формулировки вопроса – просто Енхва смотрел на него таким взглядом, будто он у старшего когда-то занял и не вернул.   
А, впрочем, Шину то ли вторая кружка пива вставила, то ли он решил уже никогда не возвращать занятого, но он помахал пальцем перед носом Енхвы, указывая на его пиво, и попросил о единственном одолжении:  
\- Пиво дай допью, а потом что хочешь делай.   
Видимо, Енхва уловил в его словах зерно разумного, когда быстрыми глотками решил добить свой бокал.   
Он не допил совсем чуть-чуть, когда нервический склад его характера заставил отставить кружку на стол, схватить куртку со стойки за диванчиком и умчаться на выход.   
Джоншин поднялся следом, на ходу набирая потерявшемуся в недрах местного туалета Джонхёну: «Эй, не уходите без нас. Мы скоро вернемся». 

 

@

 

Джонхён нихрена не понял, когда они с Хёком выбрались из туалета (музыку они там обсуждали, музыку), а вместо приятелей нашли только разворошенный стол: два пустых бокала, два полных, мокрые пивом салфетки и остатки куриного салата.   
А еще куртка Енхвы на вешалке, а собственной, джонхёновской – нет.   
\- Чё за… - бубнил про себя обиженный Джонхён, разглаживая на коленях чужую кожаную куртку. – Он, конечно, шутки понимает через одну, но зачем этим двоим его одежда? Хёк, - сказал Донхён, - а давай напьемся?  
\- А давай, - отозвался Минхёк, который не пойми зачем теперь обиделся на Енхву за Джонхёна. – Вечно они так.   
Минхёк постеснялся щелкать пальцами красивому официанту, как это делал Енхва, и сам пошел за заказом к стойке, когда Джонхён получил сообщение Шина с обещанием, что самый старший и самый младший намерены вернуться.   
Роковая случайность – что Джонхён помахал рукой в воздухе и, привлекая внимание барабанщика, позвал:  
\- Эй, Минхёк! Минхё-ё-ёк! Бери БОЛЬШЕ, мы здесь НАДОЛГО.   
Минхёк кивнул ему от стойки, официант улыбнулся, а компания под дурацким китайским навесом с фонариками переглянулась.   
Джонхён как раз был занят тем, что пробовал пиво – сначала из своего бокала, потом из того, который оставил Минхёк.   
Хоть убейте, вкус казался ему странным.   
А потом кто-то сверху позвал:  
\- Эй, приятель…  
Глаза Джонхёна почему-то (от странненького пива?) поехали в кучку, и вслед за ними в кучку поехал коротко стриженный парень преступной наружности, возвышавшийся над его диваном, как татуированная жирафа.   
\- Как, говоришь, твоего знакомого зовут? – другой, похожий на бегемотика с жирным в складочку пузом под майкой, отодвинул жирафу и кивнул на Хёка.   
\- Ми-минхёк, - как и многих других на этой планете, врать, даже ради собственного блага, мама Джонхёна не учила.   
А зря.   
\- Кан Минхёк, значит, - оскалился жирафа в сторону нетвердой походкой приближающегося к дивану Хёка. 

 

@

 

\- И че будешь делать? – хихикнул Джоншин, когда взмыленный Енхва, пробежав пять этажей мимо застрявшего на четвертом лифта, остановился перед самой обычной на вид дверью, на которой под дверным глазком наклейка Санта-Клауса размахивала карамельной тростью.   
Джоншин не сомневался, что ему вкатило уже настолько, что, встань он рядом с Сантой, его большой красный нос примут за нос оленя Рудольфа.   
Впрочем, Енхву было уже не остановить – чуть помедлив, он решительно затарабанил в дверь:  
\- Хелена! Хелена-а-а! Открой!  
Санта в глазах Джоншина немного покачнулся, но секунду спустя до него дошло, что это не дверь открылась, а он сам слегка поехал вдоль перил лестничной клетки.   
\- Поговори со мной! – унижался Енхва. – Я все объясню!   
Соседняя с атакуемой старшим дверь слегка приоткрылась, и Джоншин разглядел в щели маленький детский носик и сморщенный старческий.   
На лидерские вопли подтягивались зрители.   
\- Хелен… а-а-а…  
Поддатый Енхва едва успел затормозить, когда дверь все-таки открылась, и опустил кулак раньше, чем он ударил по носу показавшейся в проеме девушке.   
Она ростом доставала Енхве где-то до подмышек, была одета в леопардовые шорты, майку и белые носки, и Джоншин недоумевал, что Енхва в ней нашел.   
Презрительно оглядев ломившихся в ее квартиру (Енхва чего-то притих, а Джоншин пинал носком кроссовка плинтус), Хелена сложила руки на груди и спросила:  
\- Чего надо?   
Енхва, наверно, очень перенервничал, потому что, как будто это все бы объяснило, его обвиняющий палец вытянулся в сторону немного оторопевшего Шина и он сказал:  
\- На фотографии… Ты видела меня с ним.   
\- Ну офигеть теперь, и чё? – невозмутимо поинтересовалась Хелена.   
\- Ну, - Енхва погонял воображаемых лошадей. – Он… ты же видишь, далеко не женщина. В смысле, у него волосы длинные, но он не женщина…  
Почему-то то, что Енхва все повторял, что «он не женщина», бесконечно бесило Джоншина, и, натянув резиновое опьянение мышц, на его лицо выплыл один из самых яростных и оскорбленных бичфейсов в его жизни.   
\- Ну, значит, ты – гей... - развела руками Хелена. – Поздравляю с каминаутом.   
А потом захлопнула дверь.   
\- Да не гей я, - обиженно пробормотал Енхва закрывшемуся перед его носом Санта Клаусу. 

 

@

 

Когда четверка сидевших под китайскими фонариками внезапно попросила ключ от комнаты наверху, Ясуо-старший переглянулся с Ясуо-младшим.   
Быть такого не могло, чтобы они оба ошиблись – это же у них в генах, нюхом людей распознавать.   
Но, видимо, вопреки тому, чего быть не могло, оно все-таки случилось: подталкивая в спины, четверка доискивавшихся этим вечером до рожденного не под самой счастливой звездой Кана Минхёка вела наверх неохотно шагающую по ступеням парочку тех идиотов, что сидели весь вечер в углу и дули пиво.   
Каннам, провожая их взглядом, нагнул голову, как курица, а потом обернулся к дядюшке, изогнутой бровью как бы спрашивая: «Ну и что теперь делать?»  
Ясуо мог только пожать плечами – он, собственно, не нанимался влезать в чужие разборки, а пока этих двоих не режут, он даже позвонить куда надо не может.   
Впрочем, звонить куда надо вообще не входило в его обязанности – капальщиков где любят?   
Правильно, на том свете.   
А по Каннаму гопник станет скучать. 

 

@

 

\- Ну, где деньги? – спросил толстый и лысый у Минхёка, когда тот оказался прикрученным не много ни мало простыней к стулу.   
А стул с другой стороны был прикручен к Джонхёну.   
В общем, некомфортно.   
\- Ка-какие деньги? – прозаикался Минхёк.   
\- Деньги, которые ты не заплатил, - ласково пояснил другой, длинный и тощий (которого Джонхён обозвал жирафом – впрочем, сам Джонхён сидел лицом к дверям и точно сказать бы не мог), но его вопрос как-то утонул в атмосфере страха, распространяемой Минхёком, и очень несолидно остался без ответа.   
Даже без всхлипа, который можно было бы посчитать за ответ.   
\- Повторяю: ГДЕ НАШИ ДЕНЬГИ? – толстый задал вопрос на этот раз так внушительно, что Минхёк до боли в ребрах вжался в спинку стула.   
А потом ему захотелось взвизгнуть, потому что за его спиной Джонхён повозился и начал рассуждать:  
\- Вот и я все время спрашиваю, где наши деньги? – Минхёк этот его пьяный выговор знал очень хорошо. Когда Джонхён напивался – он превращался в доктора философии как минимум. – За квартиру – заплати, за воду – заплати, за учебу – заплати, налоги – тоже заплати! А я что эти налоги, ем что ли? Куда они идут?   
\- Ты издеваешься? – пораженный наглостью, которую видел впервые в своей жизни, толстый сжал жирные пальцы на джонхёновом плече и заглянул в кристально ясные для состояния, в котором пребывал гитарист, младенчески честные глаза.   
\- Не-ет, - протянул Джонхён. – Смотри, заплатили нам за этот альбом… Ничего не говорю, нормально заплатили, но большая ж часть Енхве ушла, а я долги раздал, и все, шиш в кармане и ветер… Вот я и спрашиваю, где деньги?   
\- Заткнись, бога ради, заткнись, - Минхёк со слезами на глазах бился спиной о стул и готов был зарыдать на полную катушку. – Не слушайте его, он пьяный.   
\- Не, а че ты меня затыкаешь? – возмутился Джонхён. – Енхва затыкает, теперь ты еще начни. Вот он вернется, я у него спрошу, что это за дележ вообще…  
Джонхён что-то еще продолжал бубнить и обещать всем раздать по заслугам, когда толстый и тонкий шепотом посовещались, поспорили и поразводили руками.   
А потом рот Джонхёна заклеили скотчем, и он вынужден был заткнуться.   
Минхёк вообще больше ничего не хотел говорить, даже без пластыря. 

 

@

 

\- Хелен-А-А-А… - Енхва бился головой в дверь, и Джоншин морщился от каждого стука. – Откро-о-о-ой…  
Шин подумал, что (чисто из мести) даст ему еще удариться раз двадцать, а потом придется тащить домой… в смысле, обратно в бар.   
Но на тринадцатом ударе дверь распахнулась снова, и Джоншин лицезрел белые носочки, правда теперь к ним еще прилагались раздраженно раздувающиеся в стиле латинос ноздри.   
\- Чего тебе еще надо?   
За соседней дверью Джоншин уловил шорох, будто женский коллектив все еще наблюдал и поддерживал солидарность: мол, так его, бессовестного изменщика.   
\- Я… - Енхва вдруг осел (вообще, надо полагать, он хотел опуститься на одно колено, но в его состоянии его развезло сразу на оба). – Я же тебя замуж хотел… Вот, у меня даже кольцо есть.   
Хелена посмотрела на него, как на придурка, а потом взглянула на Джоншина.   
Шин, не будь бест френдом, скорчил серьезную рожу и покивал.   
Вышло, что снаружи бичфейс просто мутировал в пугающе психическое, но он об этом не знал.   
Енхва, все еще стоя на коленях, порылся в карманах джинсов, но ничерта там не нашел.   
Енхва прощупал даже задние карманы – никакой коробочки.   
Ах, да, в куртке, конечно же…  
\- Вот, смотри, - гордо предупредил Енхва, и Джоншин заметил в девице даже какой-то интерес, когда она перегнулась через порог ближе к нему.   
Вот только куртка принадлежала не Енхве, а Джонхёну, и из карманов Енхва достал не коробочку с кольцом, а полные пригоршни хрустящих упаковок презервативов, которые под его недоумевающим взглядом зашуршали по плитке лестничной клетки.   
\- Ну и мудила же ты, - прошипела Хелена, снова захлопнув дверь.   
\- Пф-ф-ф, - удрученно сдулся в Джоншине какой-то пузырь.  
То ли Енхву, стоящего на коленях перед закрытой дверью и тупо рассматривающего серебристо-черные упаковки в пальцах (Шин мог поклясться, что он сейчас воображает себе, что его кольцо на самом деле каким-то непостижимым образом превратилось в латексные штучки), то ли оскорбленную за один вечер дважды Хелену, то ли себя самого…   
Но было жалко просто до ужаса.   
Впрочем, пару секунд спустя в списках претендентов на его жалось уверенным лидером остался один только Енхва: дверь с Сантой снова распахнулась, и из нее чьи-то загорелые руки со злорадством выплеснули на Енхву небольшой тазик воды.   
Енхва то ли всхлипнул, то ли ойкнул – попало по большей части ему в лицо и вниз, в шахту пролета, но за соседней дверью Шин услышал аплодисменты и довольный шепот:  
\- Так тебе и надо, поросенок.   
А потом щелчок замка.   
Представление, по всей видимости, закончилось.   
И Джоншин в отчаянии схватился за свои длинные, за вечер как-то нехорошо спутавшиеся волосы, когда Енхва поднялся из лужи и с решимостью киборга пробормотал:  
\- Мое кольцо… Найду – убью.   
Кого он там собрался убить, Шин, скачущий пять этажей за старшим вниз, не очень хорошо понимал.   
Зато что-то пьяненькое и ехидное подсказывало ему, что его больше огорчила потеря драгоценного кольца, в которое он вложил столько своих розовых мечтаний, чем таз с водой и от ворот поворот от Хелены.   
Баб много, а кольцо одно. 

 

@

 

\- Пф, пф, пф-ф-ф-ф… Вот зар-раза…  
Минхёк успел задремать (а что было делать? Связали, рот заклеили и ушли…), когда это фырканье за спиной его разбудило – до него не сразу и дошло, что это такое мешает Джонхёну говорить, что каждое его слово словно у суслика:  
\- Эй, пф… Минхёк, пф… Замуж хочешь? Пф…  
«Ты с ума сошел?» - хотел возмутиться Минхёк, но вместо слов получилось только мычание.   
Его-то собственный рот был по-прежнему заклеен, и его просто до слез бесило – как, ну КАК дурак Джонхён умудрился прогрызть свой скотч?  
\- А у меня, пф, кольцо есть…   
Из Минхёка в ответ вырвалось такое исступленное «М-м-ма-ма-м-м», что даже Джонхён не осмелился его трактовать как категорическое согласие барабанщика начать с ним семейную жизнь.   
\- Да, пф, - скотч Джонхён не прогрыз, как думал Минхёк, он отлепил его языком, и теперь он висел на его левой щеке и мешал говорить, - я ж не шучу, пф… Ты посмотри, пф, вниз, пф…  
За бездельем Джонхён в меру свободы рук умудрился обшарить чужую куртку на предмет чего-нибудь, что поможет им освободиться, но нашел только то самое кольцо, которым Енхва хвастался весь вечер.   
И даже более того – он умудрился извлечь его из коробочки и пару десятков раз задумчиво покрутить в пальцах, прежде чем решил сделать Минхёку такое решительное предложение.   
Гитарист же, чего – вся ловкость в пальцах.   
Минхёк как мог скосил глаза вбок и залился еще более мученическим воем – ну реально, в пальцах Джонхёна что-то серебряно поблескивало, и он решительно пытался надеть это ему на безымянный.   
«Да ты идиот конченый», - рыдал Минхёк, как будто его лишали девственности.   
Нет, серьезно, а в чем разница?   
Для принципиального Минхёка ни в чем: Енхва приобрел кольцо невесты. Не какое-то там дурацкое ничего не значащее колечко с камушком, а такое, с которым замуж зовут, из белого золота.   
Джонхён успокоился, когда добился от Минхёка (внезапно сообразившего, что лучше он даст его на себя надеть, чем потеряет) покорности, и холодное металлическое кольцо украсило безымянный палец барабанщика.   
\- Все, пф, короче, - сообщил Джонхён (как пить дать его еще не отпустило странное пивко). – Ты, пф, теперь жена…  
Минхёк застонал еще отчаяннее, когда после этих слов дверь открылась и впустила стремных гопников, потерявших свои сбережения – Джонхён чем херней страдать бы лучше на помощь звал.   
\- Короче, мы тут подумали, - деловито уведомил толстый, прилепляя скот Джонхёна обратно, - тот ты Минхёк, которого мы ищем, или нет, но палец мы тебе отрежем…  
Волосы на голове барабанщика дружно встали дыбом и под ними стало так жарко-жарко…  
\- Если ты тот Минхёк, - флегматично дополнил высокий и худой, - то ты скажешь, где деньги. А если не тот… Ну, без пальца походишь, невелика беда.   
Ужас, должно быть, повредил Минхёку мозг: он уже не столько боялся за себя, сколько размышлял над тем, сколько пальцев надо иметь, чтобы удержать барабанные палочки. 

 

@

 

У Джоншина слишком длинные ноги, чтобы поспевать за коротконогим лидером.   
А еще он в задницу чем-то пьян.   
И еще ему смешно и хочется сказать Енхве, что, была бы сейчас зима, а не осень, на его ушах и мокрых волосах намерзли бы сосульки.   
Так, под углом бы намерзли, как в мультике – потому что три квартала от дома Хелены до бара они мчались, как выпущенные военным крейсером торпеды.   
К сожалению, торпеда жажды Енхвы отмудохать нахрен того недоделанного, кто (внимание! пьяная логика!) всучил ему куртку Джонхёна с полными карманами презервативов (еблана, который их туда насовал, тоже за пиписку прикрутить к вентилятору) взамен его собственной с кольцом, заметалась в недоумении, не обнаружив цели.   
\- А где они все? – шмыгнул носом подоспевший Шин, из-за плеча старшего оглядывая подернувшуюся масляной застывшей корочкой курочку в салате Енхвы (Каннам, разумеется, был слишком занят личной жизнью, чтобы вовремя убирать со столов). – Ку-ку… - Джоншин приподнял салфетку, как будто под ней могли прятаться вдруг уменьшившиеся до милипиздрических размеров барабанщик и гитарист, и захохотал без причины.   
В смысле, видя лицо Енхвы, не хохотать было сложно.   
Енхва обернулся кругом на пятках кроссовок (подавляя желание треснуть Шина по затылку), пока, наконец, не нашел того, у которого его взбешенное внутри может потребовать (ну, в случае с семейством Ясуо – покорнейше попросить, конечно) объяснений.   
Джоншин же больше привык полгаться на себя – в углу диванчика до сих пор лежала джонхёновская гитара.   
Джонхён же как цыган – куда он, туда и гитара. Они втроем с ней и Минхёком сюда пришли.   
Значит, все трое все еще здесь.   
Бог знает зачем прихватив джонхёновскую любовь всей жизни (ну как же, брат же, гитарист же), Шин поспешил догонять Енхву, который нашелся рядом с официантиком, так раздражавшим Джоншина весь вечер.   
Рядом с этой белобрысой кокеткой топтался какой-то высокий качок – накачанные титьки натягивали майку, руки в татухах-рукавах, взгляд как у бойцовской собаки.   
В общем, фу – а еще эти стремные усики над верхней губой, как у таракана. 

 

@

 

Минхёк дергался, как эпилептик, когда его левую руку отвязали от стула, но, так и не освободив от джонхёновской (наверно, чтобы он там за спиной тоже обосрался – судя по вою и яростным пинкам, до Джонхёна тоже дошло, что шутки кончились), вытянули вперед, до подлокотника кресла, и на нем распластали, раздвинув пальцы.   
Колечко из белого золота, будучи на размер больше нужного, от активного дерганья Минхёка соскользнуло с пальца и укатилось куда-то за спину…  
А потом толстый вытащил нож.   
Серебряные грани блеснули в свете ночника номера, и из левого глаза Минхёка выкатилась слеза.   
В бога он не верил ровно до этой минуты.   
Теперь мысленно клялся всем когда-то придуманным человечеством божествам, что, если его спасут, он будет самым хорошим, самым правильным (хотя куда дальше-то, а?) мальчиком на планете.   
Хоть в монастырь, хоть замуж.   
Хоть за Хёна, хоть за Енхву, хоть за лягушку.   
Только спасите кто-нибудь, пожалуйста-а-А-А-А-А…  
Минхёк не очень-то уловил тот момент, когда скотч (некачественный, наверно, был) оторвался от его губ, и что свое «пожалуйста» он орал уже во всю мощь расширенных ужасом легких. 

 

@

 

Каннам хрустел костями в пальцах и изо всех сил пытался лицом изобразить готовность помочь.   
\- Мои друзья, - хорошенький, которого он фотографировал, пытался воскресить в его памяти тех двоих, что он прекрасно помнил, - куда они ушли? Одинаковые такие, тихий… и очень тихий…  
Ехидный бичфейс за спиной симпатяжки пьяно заржал в кулак и прехватил гитару за гриф, но Каннам только помотал головой:  
\- Я не слежу за посетителями, простите…  
А что Каннам должен был сказать? «Твои друзья в заднице, по моим предположениям»? Или «твои друзья в глубочайшей жопе»? «А, может, и пронесет»?  
Кроме того, его терзали смутные сомнения…  
Ну что-то вроде того: не перепутал ли он все-таки те кружки, которые Нори велел ему не перепутать?  
\- Нет, ну как же так, - Енхва все не желал признавать поражения и не отступал, терзая свою прекрасную мордаху в расстройстве растопыренной пятерней, и Каннам бы поставил пиво на то, что все равно от него отделается без всяких последствий для своей хитрой задницы.   
Если бы Хангиль не стоял над душой и не пялился с мрачной рожей следователя в его лицо.   
Каннам мог обмануть кого угодно за двумя, пожалуй, исключениями: первое протирало ветошью барную стойку и прислушивалось к разговору, а второе сжало пальцы на его локте и с угрозой прошептало на ухо:  
\- Ясуо-о-о…  
Было ли во власти Кима Хангиля заставить такое верткое существо, как Намекава Ясуо, говорить правду, так и останется неизвестным, потому что ровно в этот момент голос того, кого Енхва описал как «тихий» (а, может, это был «очень тихий», он же сказал, что они одинаковые) прорезал ночную тишину квартала на два туда и сюда полным нездоровой интонации и желания жить:  
\- А-А-А-А…  
За годы, что он имел честь быть знакомым с Минхёком, в голове Енхвы прочно укоренилось мнение, что голос барабанщика никогда не поднимается выше децибелов шепота.   
А если он орет, как резаный, то, наверно, его в самом деле пытаются порезать.   
Не то чтобы Енхва был так уж уверен в том, что он может в случае чего начистить морду обидчику своего драгоценного барабанщика – просто рефлекс сработал и погнал его вверх по лестнице, туда, откуда несся этот ор.   
Само собой, Джоншин с гитарой рванул за ним.   
Следом, не слишком торопясь, Хангиль за локоть волок протестующего Каннама. 

 

@

 

Вопль Минхёка прервал удар по лицу.  
В лицо Минхёка в жизни не били – мозги будто ударились в стенку черепа и мякотью осели где-то под левым ухом, но даже такие, мягкие, звали: хочешь жить – продолжай орать…  
И Минхёк как раз собирался завопить по новой, когда в дверь с той стороны долбанули и на пороге появился Енхва.   
Минхёк так его и поприветствовал – сорвавшимся визгом:  
\- Хва-а-а…  
Соображал Енхва, к радости обоих пленников, быстро: ближайшего из четверки бандитов он попытался ударить.   
К бесконечному огорчению пленников, Енхва промахнулся и получил в глаз.   
Пока лидер считал звездочки перед глазами, на пороге возник Джоншин с гитарой (Джонхён радостно завыл, узнав родной инструмент) и, уступив природной сообразительности, из-за плеча с размаха огрел им толстого по голове.   
Когда гитара треснула, расщепилась и оставила в руках Шина только гриф, Джонхён испытал смешанные чувства: во-первых, гитару жалко, во-вторых хрен с ней, потому что толстого она вырубила не хуже кувалды, в-третьих им все еще трендец, потому что где-то там слева и сзади Енхва с переменным успехом бьет и получает по морде, а Шину вот-вот жирафа даст между выпученных глаз.   
В таком свете не покажется странным, что появление нового действующего лица на поле боя парочка связанных приветствовала громким и радостным воем, когда оказалось, что рослый брюнет, безусловно, на их стороне: ему понадобился один (всего один!!!) удар, чтобы затормозить того, который бросился к нему, и один подвернувшийся под руку журнальный стол, чтобы оставить гада отдыхать в проломе фанеры ближайшие полсуток.   
Джоншин, получивший до этого в ухо, как-то не сразу сообразил, что то, что он летит мордой в пол, надо считать знаком избавления и божьей благодати (на самом деле, это Хангиль, как жука, оторвал с его спины парня, которого Джонхён обозвал жирафой, и весь его полет в сторону и вниз всего лишь следствие инерции мышечного рывка каннамовского гопника) – приземляться все равно было больно.   
Право слово, этим вечером для головы Шина уже было довольно – и видоизмененного в своем составе пива, и ударов, и разочарований.   
Поэтому, когда он завидел под шторкой блестящее серебристое колечко, его охватила искренняя детская радость:  
\- Енхва-а-а, - просипел он, - я нашел твое колечко.   
Ни одна гнида на этом прогнившем свете более не покусится на енхвовую собственность, которую они отжали у бандитов с таким трудом вместе с барабанщиком и гитаристом.   
С этой светлой мыслью Джоншин, надев кольцо на безымянный (единственный способ больше не потерять, в самом деле), отбыл во мрак.   
Когда с перевернутой взбрыкнувшим в руках Хангиля хулиганом тумбочки на Шина сверху приземлилась лампа.   
Енхва удовлетворил свою мужскую гордость, когда с последним (слабеньким уже, чего) ударом его кулака тип под ним закатил глаза в потолок и расстался с сознанием. Енхва, держась за стену, попытался оглядеть перевернутую вверх дном комнату, но что-то стена под его рукой стала внезапно желейно-мягкой и уступчивой, так что он ничего кроме вытянутых рож Минхёка и Джонхёна не увидел.   
Енхва помахал им ручкой, мол, парни, победа за нами, и легонько съехал на пол, на тело своего побежденного противника.   
Джонхён с Минхёком, проследив процесс прощания Енхвы с сознанием, синхронно обернулись на запыхавшегося брюнета, майка на груди которого поднималась часто то ли от того, что он устал, налево и направо оглушая хоть и преступников, но все-таки живых людей, то ли он в принципе был чем-то рассержен…  
Или, может, кем-то?   
Официантик, обслуживавший их внизу, обогнул косячок и втек в комнату, восхищенными глазами рассматривая погром.   
А потом упер щенячьи глазки в брюнета и категорично заявил:  
\- Очжисан лучший!  
Каннаму было плевать, что одного ценой собственного глаза уложил Енхва, второго гитарой вырубил Джоншин.   
Очжисан же все равно лучший. 

 

@

 

\- Эй, я нашу одежду нашел, - сказал подозрительно веселый голос Джоншина из ванной. – Кто-то сушиться повесил.   
Ну офигеть теперь, и чё? – пробормотал злой Енхва, насколько позволял прикрытый пижамной рубашкой верх, высовываясь в коридор.   
Женщины приходят и уходят, словечки – остаются.   
В коридоре было пусто и тихо, как обычно бывает во всех отелях по утрам, неважно, нормальные они или бордельного типа.   
Зато из щели двери выскользнула бумажка, которую Енхва разглядел, только взглянув под ноги.   
«Для красавчика» - сообщал подчеркнутый заголовок с одной орфографической ошибкой.   
«Извиняй, - говорила записка, - у меня только одна пижамка в запасе, а ты был мокрый, как крыса… В общем, ты не помнишь, наверно, ничего (это нормально, после экстрактов Норисана всегда так), но суть в том, что твоему дружку просто с именем не повезло, а тех четверых собрали и… короче, можешь не волноваться, заперты надежно, как в шкафу. Впрочем, это ты у него сам спросишь, он в порядке и дома, наверно… Че это только вас двоих так ухайдакало…»  
Енхва протер глаза – в них зарябило.   
Во-первых, он был не уверен, существует ли вообще такое слово как «ухайдакало»…  
Во-вторых, даже от манеры речи этого человека болел мозг.   
В-третьих, о чем вообще весь этот бред???  
«Че это только вас двоих так ухайдакало, - продолжил читать Енхва, - я и сам не знаю. Минхёк мне рассказал, что вы ждали девушку, которая работала здесь официанткой. Ну так вот, она утром заходила, сказала, что увольняется и ноги ее здесь больше не будет. С ней еще мужик какой-то был, она его звала «Хёкки». По-моему, забавно, нет?  
В общем, прости, пиво-то я перепутал. Пижамку можете не возвращать, и вам приятно, и я буду думать, что вы на меня не обиделись»  
Енхва все стоял у двери, в одних трусах и пижамной рубашке, и перечитывал записку.   
По абзацу, по предложению и даже по отдельным словам.   
Не доходило ни так, ни эдак.   
Хотелось лишь узнать, кто это писал – и спустить его с лестницы как виноватого во всем.   
\- Что это за фигня? – Джоншин вытянулся из-за плеча и забрал листочек из рук Енхвы, блеснув серебристым колечком на пальце. – «Для красавчика»? Серьезно?   
\- Да иди нахрен, - пробормотал Енхва.   
Он забрался обратно на кровать, под одеяло, и утонул лицом в подушке.   
Не было сил даже потребовать у Джоншина вернуть кольцо.   
Зачем вообще? В этом мире, лишенном разумного, цепляться за остатки логики?   
Хрен с ним, пускай и дальше носит.


End file.
